paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattlesnake
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |price = $81,750 |mag = 10 |type = Sniper Rifle |max_ammo = 50 |rate_of_fire = 60 |reload_time = 3.00 / 3.70 seconds |damage = 130 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 3 |concealment = 5 |threat = 78 |achievements = 3 }} The Rattlesnake sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the R93 and Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifles. Overview The Rattlesnake is the lightest and fastest-firing of the three sniper rifles added by the Gage Sniper Pack. Outside of Death Wish difficulty, it is capable of killing any non-special unit with a single headshot thanks to its damage. Whilst it lacks the auto fire and fire rate of the M308, the Rattlesnake has more total ammo and a less awkwardly-positioned sight mount, making it easier to use with low-magnification sights. The Rattlesnake is the sniper of choice for general usage, as out the three sniper rifles it has the largest magazine, fastest fire rate and least recoil. It is viable for clearing out assaults with quick headshots. Whilst effective against non-special units, the Rattlesnake cannot one-shot the Shield from the front, the Taser, or the Cloaker without both skill and tier bonuses; enemies that require two shots to kill should therefore be killed with a headshot plus a body shot. The Rattlesnake has very limited effectiveness against the Bulldozer because it requires two shots for each faceplate, followed by two more headshots. Summary Pros: * Highest rate of fire of all the sniper rifles * Largest magazine and highest reserve ammo * Bullets can pierce shields and solid objects Cons: * Lowest damage of all three sniper rifles * Bullets do massively reduced ({color|negative|-75%}) damage after penetrating shields, but not objects * Very limited effectiveness against Specials without Skill and Tier bonuses * Mods must be unlocked by completing specific achievements Tips *With aced Silent Killer, mounting the Sniper Suppressor will increase the rifle's damage. *The Rattlesnake has a faster rate of fire than the other 2 sniper rifles, which makes it a more appealing weapon to use with the Angled Sight or a laser module in close quarters. * Of the 3 sniper rifles, the Rattlesnake is the most effective at clearing out normal units. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Stock Trivia *The basic Rattlesnake was most likely based on the Remington M700. Its modified version resembles a composite of its two prime derivatives, the Remington MSR and the M2010 ESR, as its Aluminium handguard (of the Tactical Aluminium Body mod) is the "long-handed" version used by the XM2010 but otherwise it almost completely resembles the MSR (both rifles are nearly identical). **The word "Rattlesnake" replaces the "Remington" branding on the weapon model, which further suggests a resemblance to the MSR. ***Even in its basic state, the Rattlesnake uses the newer bolt system of the MSR, not the M700's. ***In the game files, the Rattlesnake is referred to as an MSR. **Unlike its Tactical Aluminium Body mod, the basic wooden frame of the Rattlesnake does not exist in real life; the sniper rifles it's based on have no marketed civilian models and thus have no wooden sporting bodies made. ***However it could have been based on the wooden body/furniture of the M700. **Unlike the other rifles introduced by the DLC, the Rattlesnake is strictly a military-issue sniper rifle, which in turn makes it safe to assume that the Rattlesnake was stolen from a military stockpile. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. The sight also has the words "For Campers By Campers" written on top of the Optic. Achievements times using only the Rattlesnake sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Sniper Suppressor for the Rattlesnake sniper rifle.}} Gallery Rattlesnake-stock.jpg|Rattlesnake sniper rifle (unmodified). Rattlesnake-Long-MilLsr-Theia-TacBody.jpg|Modded Rattlesnake sniper rifle (Long Barrel, Military Laser Module, Theia Magnified Scope, Tactical Aluminum Body). Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Sniper Rifles